


It was worth it

by Luni_Ambrose



Series: Christmas Week [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Tree, Gen, Mistletoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-09 05:43:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luni_Ambrose/pseuds/Luni_Ambrose





	1. Chapter 1

Lucifer had no idea why he agreed to this. Christmas wasn't something he wanted to celebrate. Why should he?

But Trixie had looked at him with her puppy eyes, head layed slighly to one side. And she had begged.

Now they were standing in the middle of the room, around the huge christmas tree.

Trixie ordering him around. Chloe and Maze watching them.

 

„I want this on top!“ Trixie said, pointing at a big shooting star.

„Of course you want that, little human being.“ Lucifer gave Chloe this 'help me, please' look but all he earned was a giggle from her. So he lifted the girl up, helping her reach the top of the tree.

 

Eventually the tree was finished. Colorful, sparkling and shining bright. Trixie was more than happy, wrapping her small arms around Lucifer.

„Thank you, Luci.“

When he was finally able to push her away carefully he stumbled backwards, bumping into Chloe.

 

„A mistletoe!!!“ Trixie was happyly giggling, pointing over their heads. „You have to kiss!“

 

It was just a moment. Nothing more than a brief touching of lips. But for Lucifer it was worth spending hours with Trixie decorating a silly tree if he was rewarded with a kiss from Chloe.

 

Maybe christmas wasn't that bad...after all.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Of course Lucifer was prepared for christmas. Even he still wasn't that sure if he liked it or not.  
An expensive new doll for Trixie (maybe he had a little bit of help from Chloe with this).  
A very short and very close-fitting dress dress for Chloe (maybe he had some kind of help from Maze with this).  
And new, shiny nunchucks for Maze (something he got without any help).  
Not to forget the wellness-voucher for the girls. Because that is something girls do, right?

He got a book from Chloe. Great. „Communication – How to“ was written on the cover. He rolled his eyes and set it aside.  
From Trixie he got another book. A coloring book. He bit his lip, mumbling a 'thank you' before turning his attention to Maze. Maybe she would have got him something...better?!

But she didn't. Okay, at least better than books.  
A good, old whiskey and an engraved glass. 

But maybe christmas wasn't just about gifts. Somehow it felt good to spend this special night with Chloe. And Trixie.   
The table filled with several different dishes, christmas music in the background and the flashing lights from the tree. It was...perfect. It made Lucifer's heart melt.   
This was his family now. This was the place that felt like home.   
This was the place he belonged.


End file.
